1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woodworking machine and more particularly, to a woodworking machine with an adjustment unit adapted for adjusting a horizontal position of a platform of the woodworking machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional woodworking machine includes a working platform, and operators would put material to be processed on the working platform for cutting or planning. However, the fixed-size working platform could not apply to a variety of sizes of material to be processed, and an additional auxiliary platform is needed. To prevent a problem of delivery of a woodworking machine with huge volume, the auxiliary platform should be self-made to install to the original working platform, so that correction of a horizontal position of the auxiliary platform becomes more of a problem.